Ten Spades
by Ren Elizabeth
Summary: Rogue wants someone to care about her, Kurt is after the love of his life, and Remy tries to hide from his shady past. What will happen now that a new school year has begun? (Romy, Kurty, Lots of other Random Pairings)
1. Spades

_Rogue and Logan sat across the table from one another, the room completely black except for a small overhead lamp illuminating the table and casting shadows on their stony faces._

_"Ah Stay." Rogue broken her façade, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. She glanced down at the dollar bills that lay between them. The smile broadened._

_"Alright Kid. I Stay."_

_A Jack of Diamonds fell onto the table, flicked from the left hand of the untouchable mutant. But in her right still remained the Ten of Spades, ready to be revealed. Yet it glowed. Bright neon red, brimming with energy that made her entire arm trembling._

_It exploded, burning her fingers and sending her into tears. Her hand hurt so badly, and she had ruined on of __Logan__'s good cards._

Rogue woke up in a daze, not really sure if her dream had been real or simply a figment of her imagination. Her hand seemed fine, it was not burnt, yet it tingled, as if it had convinced itself that the vision was authentic.

"But that's just stupid…" She thought to herself. She'd never absorbed his powers, she'd never touched him, not once. "It's just a stupid dream," and so she rose from bed, pashing it's memory to the back of her mind.

~*~

The rest of the mansion was in a chaotic state. The summer vacation was coming to a close, which meant the return of school, stress, and an end to listless freedom and laziness. Kitty, now endowed with a four wheeled vehicle, had volunteered to drive some of the incoming freshman into the city to buy supplies. Kurt had gone with, and by the time both had returned that afternoon, they looked as if they were on the verge of a breakdown.

Bobby and Sam sat down at their normal table, eying the room for a sucker who would take them in a card game. It was widely known among the X Men that Bobby Drake was the resident card extraordinaire, strait faced and the perfect liar in his favorite game, "BS." They played for cash, the four of them, Bobby, Sam, Ray, and Kurt, every Sunday night. And it was quite a celebration when Iceman was dethroned. The game was played like any regular game of BS, only every time you got caught cheating, you put in a dollar. Likewise, any time you falsely accused someone of cheating, you also put in a dollar. Winner took the pot. It was Bobby Drake's little way of earning cash, and earning himself idol status to some of the younger girls. 

However, on this Sunday, it appeared that the game was going to have to take a rain check. Ray had been in bed all day with a migraine, making it near impossible for him to keep his wits and play. And Kurt? Well, Kurt was a bout to lose his mind after spending the day with the hyperactive freshman. The last thing he wanted was to empty his pockets for Drake.

Amara caved in after incessant pleading from Sam, leaving only one vacant spot.

"We just need one more person, come one, one more!" Bobby attempted to persuade other students, but was failing miserably.

Rogue strolled into the rec room just then, a book in hand and determined to sit in her window seat and soak up the fiction.

"Come on Rogue! You know you want to!" Taunted Iceman, waving a pack of cards in front of her face. Her eyes widened and the dream from the past night played itself boldly into her mind. She tugged at the glove on her right hand.

"Alright, Ah'm in."

A half hour later the game was coming to a close. Amara looked at her hand hopelessly. She had near half the deck and it seemed she had no chance of ever claiming the pile of money as her own. Sam was just as bad, which was quite unlike him. The real game here was between Bobby and Rogue.

"4 Eights." Sighed Amara.

Rogue counted ahead. Sam would have nines… and then... She looked at her remaining card, the Ten of Spades.

"2 Nines." 

A huge grin spread across Rogue's face. That money was going to be all hers…

"Attention all Staff and Senior Students. Please report immediately to my office."

"I guess that means us." Amara said happily. All she wanted was to get as far from that game as possible.

"And just when Ah was about ta win to…" Rogue muttered to herself. She held her final card in her gloved hand as she and many of the other rec room inhabitants headed up the stairs to the office.

Scott and Jean took this as something urgent, like a national crisis, and rushed into the room without so much of a knock. "Professor, what's wrong?"

Rogue stepped in behind them, and the ten of spades fluttered from her hand to the floor.

In one swift movement, it was retrieved by a stranger to the mansion. "Gambit believe dat dis is yours, Chere." It began to glow in her fingers, and they held it between them for a brief moment.

"This betta not be a repeat o' last time, swamp rat." Rogue's voiced was filled with irritation. The last time he had given her a card, it had nearly blown her arm off. The radiance diminished, but the triumphant sparkle in the Cajun's eyes remained.

"I believe you have all been aquainted with Mr. LeBeau." Rogue stepped back and her eyes fell upon each and every one of her teammates, who all seemed to be in agreement by giving the Cajun suspicious glances. "He has left Magneto's team and has expressed great interest in joining the X-Men. I have accepted his proposal."

"But Professor, how do we know he's not here to spy on us?" Scoot Summers, always the voice of reason.

"Not to worry Scott, Mr. LeBeau has allowed my to scan his mind, and I assure you that his intentions are true."

The card game met it's conclusion, yet it didn't seem as exciting as before the interruption. Rogue took the pile smugly, and made sure to count each and every dollar bill – thirty three in all – in front of Bobby, then watch him squirm in jealousy. 

With the game over, she retreated to the window seat and pulled out the novel that had been stuffed uncomfortably in her back pocket for so long. 

Scott made his rounds of the room, reminding all the students that even though tomorrow was the first day of high school classes, there were still Danger Room sessions scheduled for before and after school. Rogue was quite disappointed to find herself once again scheduled with Kurt and Kitty. Being that the three of them had very little power when it came to attacks, the sessions were often quite dull and repetitive. Certainly nothing like the ones that Scott and Logan had, with projectiles and explosions galore.

The clock struck ten, which marked the bed time for most of the younger recruits. When Rogue looked up from her book, she noticed that she was the only student left in the room. Everyone must've cleared out early to get a jump start on the next day. But Rogue was an insomniac anyway; school or not she never had the blessing of falling asleep easily. If she was going to read, It might as well have been in the rec room, because upstairs you could find little peace among the symphonic snores of a miss Katherine Pryde.

"What ya readin'?" Her green eyes narrowed at the sound of the thick Cajun voice. She chose not to answer. If he was really that interested, he could look at the cover. And half expecting it to be some vampire novel, Gambit did so, but was surprised at what he discovered. "Pride n' Prejudice? Well well, Remy be tinkin' there is more ta ya then ya be lettin' on chere."


	2. Perspectives

"Whoeva' needs a ride to school, Ah'm leavin' in five!" Rogue shouted up the stairs. Now that Jean and Scott had moved onto higher institutions of learning, it was up to her, Bobby and Kitty to provide the transport. Rogue didn't have her own car of course, not like the others. She had no family who would buy one for her, and no occupation with which to make money. It was one of the institute cars, just simple and black and room for five. Rahne, newly returned from her home in Inverness, and Amara, had joined her.

"So aren't you excited Rogue! Senior year! You're so lucky!" Amara squealed.

"It's not like Ah'm going anywhere after high school 'cept good old Bayville U. And Ah'll still be at the institute…"

"So what do ye think of the new guy?" Chimed Rahne, changing the topic. "I think he's quite handsome."

"And way to old for you freshman!" Amara teased. Rogue didn't bother entering the conversation. It was true that she had opened up some to her teammates since the Apocalypse incident, but when it came to girl talk, she still felt the desire to stay out of it.

"Hey Jubes! Your locker is like, right by mine! I can totally show you the way!" Kitty led the freshman through the hallways, but unfortunately bumped into one Lance Alvers, ex love interest. "You." Her voice was filled with disdain.

"You know you want me back babe." Lance was just as cocky as ever.

"In your dreams." Kitty's eyes narrowed and she turned quickly, pulling Jubilee along with her. Kurt had seen the entire exchange, and his heart soared.

Maybe, just maybe he had a chance.

"Well boys, it's a whole new year." Bobby Drake leaned proudly on his new Eclipse, winking at the passing girls. 

"Mutants." They rolled their eyes. "Stick with your own kind."

Ray scoffed. "You're just jealous cause you know you could never get a piece of this." Sam high-fived him. Roberto remained silent, as usual. The girls simply stared at them in disbelief, giving the appearance that they were completely insulted.

"Hey ladies, these freaks giving you a hard time?" A huge football playing came bounding over, ready to beat down either one of the four boys, or perhaps all at once. Roberto was insulted.

"What did you call us?" He grabbed to jock by the collar and started to glow, but Sam pulled him back. 

"Dude, you know we ain't supposed to use our powers!" The Brazilian let go, sending the large boy stumbling backwards.

"You, you ever try that again and I'll get you expelled!" He said, staring them down, and then finally exiting with the girls.

The front door slammed shut and a relatively empty bookbag flung itself to the floor. "Logan? Professa?" It appeared that no one was home, but that was understandable, it was only noon and all the other kids were at school. The instructors must've been running their own errands or something, so Rogue took advantage of the peace and crashed on one of the rec room sofa's.

She normally never got the chance to lay on the sofa, it was always occupied with at least three other people, but now, now it was like laying on a cloud, and she could've just stayed there forever. 

But that peace was not to last, as it never is.

"What you doin' home Chere?"

Rouge groaned and rolled over until her side, pulling one of the throw blankets with her. "Go away swamp rat." She mumbled into it.

"Not unless you tell Remy why you be skippin' school."

"Ah ain't. And what's your excuse, ain't you supposed to be at school?"

"Remy ain't got any use for school, he got enough money to live on without gettin' a job."

Rogue just groaned. She didn't much like this new comer. He was far to arrogant for her tastes. And even though she never responded to his last statement, he still stood there, staring at her. She could feel the gaze of his unnatural eyes examining her.

"Didn't your motha eva tell ya not ta stare?" Rogue's teeth were practically grating against each other. When he didn't reply, she gave a loud sigh and sat up.

He was in everyday clothes, which seemed odd to her only because she had never seen him in anything but a trenchcoat and face mask. She realized she was staring at him for too long when he asked her if she liked what she saw. "If I tell ya why Ah'm home will you leave me alone?"

He grinned, "It's all Remy wanted ta know."

She couldn't help but think that an education might've made him realize how stupid he sounded by talking in third person, but she held her tongue. "Ah only have mornin' classes, and two days a week Ah go to the college in the afternoon." Rogue rolled her green eyes. "Happy swamp rat?"

"Indeed." Gambit smiled. "And it seems da two of us will be spending quite a bit o time together, huh chere?"

Rogue stood up, grabbed her book bag, and stormed up to her room.


	3. Frustration

"Danger Room Sequence: Initiating." The room grew bright, yet cold, and when her eyes had adjusted, Kitty realized they were standing on a steep mountain ledge, Kurt, Rogue and herself. The wind whipped around them, swirling and howling and biting at their exposed faces. "Didn't ve do zis on last veek?" Kurt asked, confused. He scratched his head with his furry blue fingers. "Ya, and that means." They all looked up to see Sabertooth standing above them. With a snarl he lept down, Kitty making herself intangible allowing him to pass right through her. The ledge was narrow, so they all had to watch their step. They spread out, Kurt and Rogue in front and Kitty behind. Kurt teleported in and out, confusing the large and hairy mutant, while Kitty phased back and for to further mess with his primitive mind. He hit her with a hard punch that send her flying through a rock wall, but she soon emerged, just as Kurt grabbed Rogue's hand and teleported her above Sabertooth, dropping her onto him them appearing before the foe in a split second. They all knew that since has wasn't real, her power wouldn't work on him, so her presence was meant only to confuse. Rogue jumped down and joined Kitty at the very edge of the overhang. Sabertooth snarled and lunged, but at the last second the two girls became intangible and he fell over the cliff into the trees below. "Simulation: Complete." The room turned back to normal. "They need to think up some new sequences for us, that one's getting' old." Rogue said, irritated. It was almost too easy now. "Don' worry none Chere, da professa's asked me to program some new scenario's for you youngins." Rogue grew suddenly irritated again. There was something about that man, his cockiness, his ability to always show up at the most random moments. It was as if he was always there, watching her. And it was unnerving. She had spent her entire afternoon in her room with the door locked, realizing he could probably get in if he really wanted too. But even though he was clearly not wanted, he kept showing up, asking if she wanted lunch, or to play a card game. Rogue was quite relieved when the other students came home, and she put Remy LeBeau to the back of her mind.  
  
Kurt and Kitty hadn't even broken a sweat during their session. Kitty was a little winded from the blow she took, but there was no real harm done. It was Kurt's turn to make dinner that night, and being that he just had a session, he didn't feel like making anything extravagant. He decided on Tacos, and Kitty had volunteered to help. He loved being with her so much. They had grown so close in the past year, and inside, he felt that he really loved her. But she could never know. It would just be too strange. If something was meant to happen, it would happen on it's own, but Kurt really wished that it would hurry up sometimes. Just being with her could make his worst day seem perfect, that time was all he desired every day. "So Keety. You and Lance?" "We're totally over Kurt. I'm just to sick of him." She made a frustrated noise, "He juast makes me like, so angry." Hearing Kitty talked about her hatred for her ex-boyfriend made Kurt feel great. It made him feel like their was hope to hold on to. "Why do you ask?" "Just, making sure you're okay." Kurt smiled at her then went back to work placing the taco shells on the tray to be baked. Scott wandered into the kitchen. "Need any help?" He asked, but then noticed Kurt already assisting. "Nevermind, looks like the blue dude's already got it." He winked at Kurt and left the room. Kurt set the oven timer. "Everyone knows. except her." He thought. "I've got to say something."  
  
Jean and Scott walked into the dining room, beaming and strolling hand in hand. Rogue rolled her eyes and turned the other way. Love. What a joke. She cringed just looking at them. "Why do you do hate lookin' at that so much?" Remy sat down in the vacant spot next to her. "Because it's stupid." She answered curtly, then folded her arms across her chest and turned around. "Or maybe it's because you're afraid. You're afraid of love, because you can't get close ta anyone." She felt her stomach clench up inside. He was hitting the nail on the head but she would never admit it. Inside, Rogue was just like any other girl, wanting love and romance. Yet she knew she could never have it, she could never have anyone, which was why she dressed and acted the way she did, to keep them away, to not tempt her. "Why don't you eva just leave me alone?" She asked him with a irritated undertone to her voice. "Cause you're always alone, Chere. Remy just be thinkin' that maybe you'd want some company once in a while." "Yeah. Well, Ah like my privacy." "Fine, then Ah'll leave ya alone, if dat's what ye really want." But it wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him to care. No one ever seemed to take any notice of her, no one ever seemed to care. But he did, and now she was just pushing him away. "Ah have to." She thought. "Ah can't let anyone get close. Ah'll just hurt them." 


	4. Companions

The backpack hit the floor with a large thud, and Rogue hit the couch with one even louder. She knew she should be doing homework, her college French class had only met three times and already she was feeling it's burden. But instead of studying like a good little girl, she curled up on the sofa and channel surfed, setting her troubled mind into a calming, yet vegetative state.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Rogue was startled by a husky voice from the doorway. She didn't even bother ungluing her eyes from the screen. 

"Whaddya want swamp rat?"

"Mind if Remy takes a seat?"

"Remy can do whatever the hell he wants, it ain't my room."

"See, ah knew you'd lighten up ta me." Gambit sat down beside her and not-so-casually put his arm around her shoulder. Disgusted, Rogue picked up his hand and promptly removed it.

"Ah can't even imagine how you live when Ah ain't home." She had still yet to make any eye contact with him what so ever.

"It's lonely when you ain't around, Remy ain't got no beautiful femme to talk to."

She scoffed. "Yeah right gumbo. Ah see you with all the other girls, you flirt more then anyone Ah eva seen."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Your charms don't work on me, so don't try."

Remy put a hand to his heart, "I'm hurt chere." Rogue said nothing. "Ah been workin' on some new simulations for de Professa'." Remy said, breaking the silence.

"Is that so? Sounds interesting…" She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, putting herself farther away from him.

"Oh it is, Ah been makin' de sims to reflect de fighten' skills of my ole' teammates, but ah ain't sure how accurate de are anymo.. St. John and Piotr were about read to leave whe…" The doorbell rang. Remy stood up and disappeared for a few moments, answering the door. Rogue figured it was Jean or Scott forgetting their keys again. The person obviously got past the front gates, so It had to have been a student or resident. 

Gambit returned soon enough with an envelope in his hands. "Dere was no one dere…" He whispered, while tearing the seal apart. He set the torn envelope on the sofa, and Rogue saw out of the corner of her eye that it was addressed to him. The Cajun sat down, scanning the scrawled writing.

_Gambit, my friend,  I must speak to you urgently. Tonight, the alley of 113th and __Madison__.__ _Midnight__.____

"Piotr." Gambit thought. "That's his writing… But how, how did he get past security? I was always the only one who could manage it…"

~*~

He looked into her soft, sweet eyes. Her brown locks framed her face so perfectly, everything about her was perfect. He had to do this.

"Keety… I haf somezing to tell you..." He cleared his throat nervously. "For a long time now, we haf been friends. But now I realize zat I want us to be more, because… Keety I like you…"

Kurt turned the photograph of Kitty Pryde upside down.

"It's no good… I sound so stupid… Keety will never like me…"

~*~

The lights went out on Remy's motorcycle as he stepped into the alley. 

"Anyone here?"

The light cast from the full moon suddenly diminished as a huge shadow overtook the narrow street way. Piotr Rasputin, codename Colussus, stood strong and silent in front of his old teammate.

"Piotr, what's goin' on? How'd you deliva' dis?" Remy held the note in his hand.

"It vas ze new recruit. I know nothing of zem, I haf never even seen zeir face. But zey are fast like you, my friend, and I told zem it vas letter from Magneto. Zey deliver."

Gambit nodded, "But who is dis new one? Name? Powa?"

"I not know. It is all very mysterious. But I do know zis: Magneto has hired them to bring you back. He will not let us leave, he is angry. He hired new one to get you. I had to varn you to look out my friend."

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami." The former teammates embraced each other. "Ah'll help you get free."

"Be careful. Zey are always watching." With that, Piotr disappeared into the shadows. Remy stood alone in the darkness. Only months ago Magneto and Xavier had worked together, but now it was is that teamwork had never existed. After Apocalypse, Magneto had gone back to his evil ways, just a bent on mutant domination as before… When Gambit left, he lost it. Gambit was a valuable member of his team, and it would be difficult to fill his spot… Which is why that spot could only be filled by Gambit himself, and why Magneto was going to great lengths to return the former Acolyte to his place.

"Swamp rat?" Remy turned on his heal, facing where a voice came from the shadows, drawing three playing cards from inside his jacket. "Whoa whoa, It's just me Cajun!" Rogue jumped down from on top of a dumpster. 

"What you doin' here petite?"

"Ah didn't trust you…I thought maybe you were a double agent or something…"

"Y' trust Gambit now?" She nodded. "Alright den, hop on, Ah'll give ya a ride back to de house."


	5. Flirtations

**Evo****=Not Mine**

Thanks for the reviews. On to Chapter 5. 6 should be out before I go on vacation for two weeks. Woo…

Rogue woke up into a bed that was definitely not her own. The sheets were so soft, silk most likely, and it felt so good against the bare skin on her cheek. She curled up into a ball, completely relaxed until the sun began to peak through the curtains and into her eyes. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned and noticed Remy LeBeau curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. Rogue knew she was in his room, she remembered what had happened the night before.

Gambit had taken her home on his motorcycle, but it was far past curfew when they arrived back at the mansion. Kitty, despite her snoring, was a very light sleeper, and Rogue knew there was no way she would be able to sneak in through the window without waking her up.

The untouchable girl noticed a beam of light reflecting off Gambit's eyes. "How long you been staring at me?" She asked, pulling the blankets up around her already clothed body.

"All night chere, eva since the moon cast its rays down on your beautiful face."

"Save it for someone who cares." She rotated herself around and swung her feet off the bed. Her shoes lay on the floor, and she slipped her feet into them. "Thanks for the room." She said curtly, and headed for the door. It was still early, so she might be able to get out the the cajun's room without seeing any consequences from other students.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Remy responded teasingly.

"Swamp rat, it's bad enough having to listen to you talk, but to have you in mah head to? Ah'll pass." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Gambit remained in the chair for quite some time after she left. He stretched out and stared at the ceiling, twiddling a card between his fingers. "Magneto, what do y' want with me…" 

~*~

Sam pulled up a chair to the already full breakfast table. "So which of you lucky ladies would like to be my escort to Fall Formal?" No one answered, or even bothered to look up from their cereal for that matter. Ray Crisp just laughed out loud.

"Sammy, that's no way to do it." He walked over to Rahne who was preoccupied peeling an orange. He took the fruit from her nad set it down on the table, taking her hand in his. "Rahne, sweetheart, how'd you like to go to the dance with me?"

The freshman's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Sure! Sure I'd be happy to go with you!"

Ray gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "See you there sweetheart."

As soon as Ray and Sam made their exit, Jubilee, Amara and Tabitha rushed over to the very surprised young girl. Rahne's faced was flushed completely red and there was a cloud of giggles surrounding her.

Rogue stood in the corner of the room, glowering. She always had the misfortune of spending ever dance either alone… or with Risty, and she didn't even want to think about Risty. All she wanted was to be noticed for once, to be the pretty one that the girls were jealous of.

She grabbed her bookbag and left for the garage. The kids who needed a ride could fend for themselves. Rogue needed time to think alone.

Bobby Drake watched her from the table, rubbing his palms together. If Ray thought he was the ladies man, he would be sorely mistaken. "If I can get Ms. Gloomy to go with me, everyone'll be impressed, and I'll be back on top again!" Thoughts ran through his head all morning. "And this afternoon, I'll strike."

~*~

Rogue  was just plain tired, and she wanted nothing more then to go in her room, lock the door, and not come out till the next morning. "Maybe Ah'm coming down with somethin'…" She wondered aloud.

"Bitten by the love bug, chere?" Remy always appeared to pop out of no where, or maybe he was there all along, Rogue's temples were pounding too hard for her to be completely coherent. She rolled her eyes and walked right past him. "Hold on a minute," he said, grabbed her softly be the wrist. "Remy just kiddin' with y', he just here to apologize and offer the femme his friendship."

Rogue turned around to face him, lifting her head and looking into his mysterious yet beautiful eyes. The were sincere, she could tell, and she accepted his handshake.

"Friends then, swamp rat." 

"Good," Gambit smiled. "Ah'll be in de kitchen cookin' up gumbo for lunch, feel free to come down if y' want any. Ole' family recipe, works wonders for any ailment."

"Thanks, but Ah'd rather just lay down for a while." They parted their separate ways and Rogue continued down the long corridor to her room, cursing it for being the last one on the entire hall.

As she past the room she knew to be Gambit's, she noticed the door open. Rogue started to close it, knowing that the younger boys would most likely go through his room in a flash when they got home, but then stopped when she saw a shadow moving across the floor.

"Who's in here?" She demanded, in the strongest voice she could muster. A caped figure turned towards her, but the face was masked in a dark hood. In a movement that could rival Quicksilver, it exited the room via the open window. Rogue looked at the mirror. 

Scrawled across it in red were the words. "You are not free, you will be mine again." As she looked at her reflection, he head spun wildly…

And then darkness.


	6. Speculation

See, I promised Chapter 6! 7 might be here tomorrow. Not sure though. Thanks for the reviews!

For the second time in one day, Rogue woke up in a bed that was not hers. But then again, she had completely lost her sense of time, so she had no way of knowing whether it was the same day or not. She blinked her emerald eyes twice, and as they focused they matched  a pair of red ones, red on black like a demon in hell.

"What time is it Cajun?" She asked groggily.

Gambit smiled. "Eight."

"Only Eight?" She asked, rubbing her head, which was now far less painful then it had been. "It feels like I've been asleep for ages."

"Eight AM." Rogue felt like screaming. She'd done none of her homework, and she was going to be late for school! But Remy seemed to pick that up by watching the expression on her face. "Don't worry none chere. De Professa call you in sick today, now you rest up, get yo strength back." Rogue had been to tired to noticed that he was holding her hand in his, rubbing her palm softly with his thumb. "Ah didn't wanna move y' to y' own room, cause Ah was afraid that Kitty girl'd wake y' up. It's nice n' quiet in Gambit's room, no?"

"Thanks Remy," and for the first time in their weeks of knowing each other, Rogue smiled. Not a cruel grin, but a real, genuine smile… although it was a little bit weak in her state of health. 

"It was no problem, mon ami. Besides, Ah be gettin' used to that ole' chair." His eyes darted over to the recliner in the corner that he had spent the last two nights on. He stood up from his place on the side of the bed, and moved for the door.

"Remy?" He turned around to the girl. "Before Ah blacked out… Ah saw someone…"

"I know chere, I know."

~*~

Kitty and Amara sat at the lunch table doing what they did best, gossiping. 

"Like, have you totally seen Rahne today?" Kitty asked excitedly. Amara nodded and grinned. It was true, the little Scottish girl had been acting quite differently since her encounter with the mutant known as Berserker. She'd given up her ratty old jeans for a cute little sundress and has even pulled her hair down, something that neither of the girls had ever been witness too. "I heard from Tabitha who heard from Jubilee that she totally has had the hots for Ray ever since she came here!"

"No way!"

"Way! And I heard from Sam that they are only going as friends, which we totally have to change…"

"Totally!"

"…Because wouldn't they just be like, the cutest together?"

"We should offer to do her hair and makeup!"

Both their eyes were lighting up like fireflies. They continued on that topic for a few more minutes before coming to a new subject. It seems that Kitty had been hearing rumors about Scott wanting to pop the question to Jean, despite the fact they were only nineteen and had only been dating less then a year.

"Yeah, but they've known each other since they were like, ten. I think it's sweet." Amara sighed. She was such a hopeless romantic, and everyone knew it.

"We seriously need to find you a boyfriend 'Mara."

"Oh like you should talk…" The island girl just rolled here eyes and giggled.

"How about the fire dude that hangs around with Magneto," Kitty chuckled, "You'd be so perfect together!"

"Shut up!" Amara tossed a french fry at her friend. "I don't even know his name, besides, it would never work, he's the enemy!"

"Enemy-Schmenemy! But while we're on the subject of Acolytes… What's going on with Rogue and Remy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, she hasn't slept in our room the last two nights for one thing."

"Really? I mean, I know she was somewhere else last night cause she was sick… but I saw her go in her room the night before…" Amara picked at her brownie while talking, absentmindedly stabbing it with her fork.

"She wasn't in the Infirmary last night though… I had to stop by this morning to deliver something to Mr. McCoy… and she totally wasn't in there. And the night before, I woke up cause I had to go the bathroom, and her bed was empty. Bobby said that Roberto saw her coming out of Gambit's room..." A look of amused triumph spread over her face.

"You think maybe there is something about her powers that she isn't telling any of us?"

"Any of us except a Mr. Remy LeBeau you mean…" Both girls burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Vhat's so funny?" Kurt hopped over the bench and took a seat at the table, placing his tray and books in front of him.

"Nothin', just girl talk…" Amara lied. Well, sort of. She didn't want to inform Kurt of the situation involving his foster sister and the new recruit, expecially since all they knew was based entirely on speculation.

Kurt leaned in as if to speak but Kitty stopped him. "Before you say something Kurt, I like, have a huge favor to ask you."

He was a bit alarmed by her statement, but shrugged, "No problem."

"Will you like, take me to the dance?"


	7. Rumors

Alright, #7! Thanks for the reviews, seriously! I'm gonna try to squeeze one more chapter out before I leave for Japan, so keep your eyes peeled. 

It was two thirty in the afternoon by the time Rogue was actually able to drag herself out of bed. It was so comfortable, cool yet warm at the same time, and she wanted to stay there forever… But it was Remy's room, and she'd have to leave sometime.

She wandered downstairs with one of the warm quilts wrapped snuggly around her shoulders. Gambit was in the kitchen, removing a pizza from the oven. He set it down on the table and smiled warmly at his once ailing friend, taking a seat beside her.

"Glad to see y' up and about."

"Thanks ta you." She reached for a slice of pizza, starving from not having eaten for quite some time. There was an odd silence between them as they ate. The clock ticked loudly on the wall, and Rogue's eyes flashed up to it. The students would be coming home any time now.

The front door slammed shut and Rogue could hear Jean giggling softly as Scott was talking. The noise dimmed out after a few seconds as they passed into the danger room area.

"Remy..." Rogue said softly,  "Do you now who it was? The person in your room?"

"I didn't seem 'em, chere, so your guess is as good as mine." They sat for a little while, sometimes talking, sometimes just basking in the calm silence. Rogue was still a little bit weary and she leaned against him, separated by the warm quilt. He told her about the quilt, how his aunt had made it for him, and how it was one of the few things he took with him when he moved up north. He told her about his family down in New Orleans, and she listened, and sometimes asked questions, and before they knew it, the pizza was gone and the clock struck three.

The professor's voice came over the loud speaker. "Gambit, please report to the danger room, we are having some problem running one of your sequences."

"Well mon ami, Ah must be on mah way." He took her gloved left hand and kissed it, "It was nice spendin' time with y'."

She blushed as he left the kitchen, wondering to herself how he could've opened her up so much. Just days ago she was snapping at him and turning corners when he came near, but now… now it was like they had been friends for ages. He had been so kind to her, perhaps he wasn't as egocentric as Rogue first thought him to be. She didn't love him, "No, Ah can neva' love." She thought, but she wanted to be with him, talk with him. All her teenage life the one thing she craved was a friend, someone who she could talk to and be with, someone who would out of their way to do something for her, someone who really seemed to care. And that short afternoon, her wish came true. 

A bunch of students had just returned home and stormed into the kitchen, looking for an afternoon snack. Amara and Kitty giggled when they saw the untouchable girl leave, wrapped in the cajun's blanket.

Bobby leaned against the counter angrily, his plan had been foiled the day before by her illness, and now it looked like someone else had taken his place. "It isn't supposed to work like this! I can get any girl here but her… I need this challenge… I need to win."

~*~

Kurt had gotten to work strait away. After the startling twist of events at lunch, he had been floating on cloud nine, and had continued floating all the way up to his bedroom closet where he was hurriedly going through every possible outfit imaginable. Apparently the fact that the dance was over three weeks away meant nothing to him.

"Zis is your chance Kurt! Zis is it!" He straightened a tie and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Perfect fuzzy dude. The lady will love you!"

"…And did you hear about Kurt and Kitty?" Kurt's sensitive hearing turned in to a conversation between Jubilee and Tabitha, triggered by hearing his own name.

"No, what?"

"She asked him to the dance!" 

"No way! Kitty?"

"Yeah, but I bet she totally only did it to make Lance jealous…"

The warm fire that had been burning in Kurt's heart died right there. "Vat if she is just using me?" He thought. Maybe it was all just a big lie, and he was just a pawn in her little game. "No, Keety would never do zat to me…" But deep down, he was really doubting that thought.

~*~

Despite her illness that kept her home from school, Rogue was still forced into running a Danger Room session. Because, as Scott said, "Danger could strike at any time, regardless of your current state of health."

She cursed him under her breath, but suited up and waited to see who would be joining her, as she had neglected to look at the schedule passed out.

"Well good evenin' chere."

"Let me guess, you did the scheduling this week?"

"Ah'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Rogue elbowed him in the side, and chuckled as the simulation started.

They walked out a half hour later, drenched with sweat and completely exhausted. Rogue had barely done anything and she still felt incredibly fatigued. Perhaps she was weaker then she had previously thought. Remy watched her teeter through the hallway, then, like a good gentleman, gave her his arm to lean on.

"Oo La La! Where are you two going?" Bobby Drake had just left the bathroom and just had to comment.

"Shut up Drake." Was all Rogue had to say. Bobby watched the two reach her bedroom. They both went in for a minute, and then Gambit left, closing the door behind him, and then going into his own room two doors down.

Bobby saw this as his chance to talk to Rogue.  He knocked lightly on her door a few times, and entered when she gave him clearance.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said in the hall…"

"It'a alright Bobby, no big deal." Bobby was completely alarmed. Rogue… forgiving him? 

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. She sat up on her bed, leaning against the headboard, and had a few schoolbooks scattered in front of her.

"Ah'm just really tired, but Ah'll be fine."

"That's good…" He paused for a second, thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "…Rogue, I got a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, would like to go to the dance with me?"

This took her completely by surprise. Bobby had hardly ever spoken to her before, and now he was asking her to the biggest dance of the school year. Something about it didn't seem right. She hadn't even thought of going to the dance, she had never much enjoyed them, and she wasn't in the mood to go shopping and spend a ton of her money on such a stupid occasion.

"Ah'm sorry Bobby…"

"… you already have a date don't you? Let me guess, the Cajun?"

Rogue shook her head in protest, that wasn't true at all, but he wasn't paying attention. "I should've known." He left the room leaving her alone with her books, and shot downstairs to spread the news that their little Rogue had a boyfriend.


	8. Comfort

As promised. #8. Evo isn't mine. Going to Japan now… I'll finish the story when I get back, promise! Now review!

Bobby wanted to scream in frustration. He had taken his own sweet time regarding the dance, and now he was left all alone. In the time he had spent concentrating on claiming Rogue as a date, every other eligible girl in the mansion had been taken. Ray and Rahne, Kitty and Kurt, Sam and Amara, Tabitha and Roberto, and Jubilee had asked little Jamie Maddox, despite the fact that he was only in eighth grade, but that's what guest passes were for.

He sulked about it for days and was an ongoing joke between the other boys. But then a light shown into his dismal and dateless life.

"I've got one!" he beamed. "And boy is she a looker."

Ray scoffed. "There is no way you could've found someone. No girl in Bayville would go with a mutant like us…"

"…unless they were one."

"That's why she ain't from Bayville," he grinned, "She's from the city, and she's a _senior_!"

~*~

No matter how much she rested, and no matter how much she tried to save her strength, Rogue had no energy. She tried going to school, but had started passing out in her classes; it was if her life force was gone.

At first many of the students thought she was faking, since she never did have much of a passion for school and it's social environment. And many of the girls thought that perhaps she was staying home for other reasons. Like Tabitha said, "Who wouldn't want to have some alone time with Remy LeBeau?" But after a six days, she was still weak and there was no sign of her improving.

The professor and Beast tried to discover what was wrong with her, at first it was thought to be a bout of mono. That of course set Kitty and Amara into giggles, as it was infamously known as the 'kissing disease.' However, that was found not to be the case and her ailment remained a mystery. 

She spent the entire week out of school, with the other kids getting her homework and her French professor emailing her assignments. But by Saturday she felt her strength returning to her and spent most of her time playing video games in Remy's room. Rogue was a little upset that he wasn't there to keep her company, but he said he had some urgent business to attend to. But she wasn't too hurt, he had been taking care of her all week, and she'd eaten more gumbo in that time then in the previous seventeen years of her life.

Rogue sighed and pressed the off button on the console, then wrapped herself up in the quilt and curled into the chair, staring out the window to the back lawn.

All the kids were there, playing mutant ball, and for the first time, Rogue wanted to join them. Normally, since she didn't have a 'fun' power like shooting fireworks from her hands, she didn't play. That and, well, she was never really in the mood to socialize with her housemates. But now she didn't have a choice. She had to stay inside, locked up and away from everyone else. She didn't even have the option to play. 

Life had been so dull lately. Rogue had spent all of her time in the same hallway, doing the same things every day. She felt fortunate that she was strong enough to hang out in Remy's room for the day, for the video games were a fun little diversion.

"What's wrong with me…" She asked, staring at her faint reflection in the glass. Her face was pale, almost ghostly white, and there were dark circles under her eyes, even though she had spent so much time asleep. "…Why can't Ah get better…" Someone at one point had proposed that perhaps depression had flung her into this state of health, but she knew that wasn't right. Sure, she had been melancholy in the past, but despite her sickness, the past week had been one of the happiest of her life.

Rogue had finally found who she was looking for, someone who really cared about her, cared enough to break past her mask of indifference and see her for the person she was. And she was angry at herself for putting Remy through so much. He had been by her side for so long, talking to her, comforting her and trying to help her get through just whatever it was that plagued her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She really didn't even need to respond. Whoever it was probably would've entered regardless.

"How y' feelin' chere? Any better?" Remy sat down on the side of the bed and set a parcel next to him.

Rogue sighed, "Betta' then yestaday at least."

"Well dat's good. If y' keep dat trend up you'll be in good health just in time."

Her eyebrows raised, "Time for what swamp rat?"

"Well you see," Remy smiled, "Ah been hearing a little rumor flying around dat you asked me to de dance. And being the good gentleman dat Ah am, Ah bought y' a dress."

Rogue got to her feet slowly and sat back down on the bed with the box between them. 

"This it?" She asked. Remy nodded and lifted the lid for her.

It was beautiful, a deep jade green color with black lace detail and gloves that reached high on her arms. "Thank you!" No one had ever bought her so grand of a gift before.

"Call it a get well soon gift, chere." He reached for her hand and kissed it, and she felt like her stomach had been subject to the release of a hundred butterflies all at once.

"But," Rogue hung her head down, "what if Ah'm too sick to go…"

"Don' worry none. We go, and if yah get tired, Remy promise ta hold you till de last dance ends."

~*~

Kurt had been keeping his eye on Kitty, more then normal even. And he was starting to realize that those girls in the hallway must've been terribly wrong. He hadn't seen Kitty even so much as talk to Lance since the first day of school. She was just as jubilant as ever, and hadn't been deceitful to Kurt in the slightest.

He convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about.

Kitty was also extremely preoccupied with the dance, but not for her own reasons, but rather, for the sake of the other 'fashionably' challenged girls at the institute. After lunch she decided to make her rounds with a little pink notebook, asking every girl her intended color of gown, as well as desired hairstyle, then recording it accordingly. After all, it would just look tacky if two girls had the same style. 

Her and Amara were easy enough. They had decided over the summer that they would be representing the warm end of the spectrum, Red and Tangerine respectively. Similar hairstyles would also be featured, and they quivered in anticipation for that upcoming Friday night.

With some heavy counceling, they convinced Jubilee to ditch her trademark yellow and go for a classier navy blue. And Rahne was putty in their eager hands, and basically agreed to do whatever they wanted, as long as it would help her impress Ray. That of course was said in a whisper, seeing as he was sitting no more then ten feet away. A shopping date was set for the next day. 

After confirming Tabitha's plans of a strapless lavender gown and French twist, Kitty set off to find Rogue. She hadn't heard anything about her plans, not since Bobby's disgruntled outburst at least, and she frankly didn't even know if she was going. Despite sharing a room with her, they hadn't spoken in days, Rogue was always asleep or desperately trying to focus on some sort of school work.

When Kitty entered the room, it was completely empty. "Maybe she's in the infirmary…" But before she traveled to the opposite side of the school, she knocked on Gambit's door, hoping maybe he would know her whereabouts and save Kitty some time.

"Come in." Said the Cajun, and Kitty opened the door slowly. The lights were out and the curtains were drawn, and a soft glow could be seen coming from the television screen. Remy was sitting up against the headboard with Rogue asleep beside him, head on his shoulder. "What can Remy do for y' petite?"

Kitty was a bit flustered by the sight, she had never actually seen Rogue this way… so close to another person. She _had changed. "I, I'm here to ask Rogue about her dress plans for the dance…"_

Gambit pointed over to the chair in the corner, where the open dress box was sitting. Kitty walked over to it and ran her fingers over the fabric. "It's gorgeous." She said, admiring it.

"Only de best for de patient." Rogue, still asleep, shifted a little bit and a sigh escaped her lips. Kitty thanked Remy and left. As she closed to door softly, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was. 

"If there is one person who can help her get through this," she thought, "it's him."


	9. Hustle

Sorry I took so long to update! I was in Japan for  along time, then when I got back…. Writers block! Here goes! I should be getting a few more chapters out in the next week or so. I'm trying! Really!

X Men… ain't mine!

Rahne Sinclair had never looked so stunning. At least, that's what Kitty and Amara proceeded to tell the girl over and over as they primped and counseled her for the big night. 

"This is it Rahne, this is your chance."

"You look like an angel, now go out there and get your man!"

Rahne's cheeks flushed scarlet, as she ran her hands nervously down the sides of the black and white floor-length gown. A white gem encased in a cage of twisted silver adorned her neck and her short brown hair had been pulled up and finished off with a small white rose.

Kitty and Amara stood back and admired their work. She looked so mature, as if the fact that she was only a freshman was a completely absurd idea. Impressing Ray was the only thing she had had on her mind for a long time, and this was her moment to shine.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Our work here is done," Amara said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have our own preparations to commence with."

"And don't forget! Be in the foyer by 6!"

After leaving Rahne's room, they traveled on to Tabitha's, were Jubilee was also getting ready. Their ability to cause explosions with their hands struck a bond between the two, and they agreed to help one another out with the pre-dance preparations. After knocking twice, Amara stepped in to see both girls already dressed and sitting on the beds applying makeup with the aide of hand held mirrors.

"Looking good ladies!" Kitty gave them a thumbs up as Amara grabbed her dress and needed items from the closet. "6 O'Clock!"

They then proceeded on to Kitty's room. It was empty, which surprised Kitty, seeing that Rogue lived their as well. 

"Probably with you-know-who." Sighed Amara. Both girls giggled as if on cue.

"Ah'm right here." Said Rogue behind them, leaning against the doorframe. "I was in the bathroom, is that a crime 'round here?"

Kitty and Amara's jaws nearly dropped. Rogue was dressed in the fine jade gown, completely ready for the night's event. Her hair was pulled up, leaving only the white strands to frame her pale face. She had left the goth makeup behind for the night, though in the past year she had been using it less and less anyway, and her face looked nothing short of beautiful.

"Now if ya'll excuse me, Ah'm gonna rest for a while." She brushed past them towards the recliner in the corner, sitting down gingerly as not to harm her dress. Kitty and Amara got to work on themselves right away, in within a few minutes, they could see that Rogue was already asleep.

After an hour of delicate preparation, (while was speeding for the two of them) Kitty and Amara stood in front of the full length mirror admiring themselves. Glancing up at the clock, they noticed they only had a half hour before everyone would be downstairs. Grabbing their cameras, purses, and boutonnières they rushed out the door leaving the sleeping Rogue lie.

The plan was this: Everyone in the mansion attending the event was to meet in the foyer for pictures and flower exchange. Even Bobby, who's date would not be present. Then they would be splitting up into groups and going their separate ways for dinner and such. Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, Jubilee, Rahne, and their respective dates would be heading off to eat at a fancy Italian place. This first posed a dilemma for the group, seeing as Kitty was the only one able to drive more then one other person in the car. But a hero came in the form of Jean Grey, who offered to drive the troupe in the Institutes 12 Passenger Dodge Ram Van. Not as glamorous as Kitty had hoped for, but it least it saved her the trouble of breaking the law and driving in stiletto heels. 

Bobby Drake was on his own for the night. His "mystery date" was to meet him at a place near her side of town, and then they would continue on to the dance after eating.

Rogue had opted out of all Kitty's pre-dance fuss. She was far too tired to want to be dragged off somewhere where she would have to sit, awake, and pretend to enjoy the conversation. She had told Remy of her wishes and he agreed, calling it a completely unnecessary waste of a pretty girl's time.

As the clock was nearing the mark of six, most of the people were already gathered by the stairs. Kitty was simply squealing with delight at the aura of cuteness filling the space. The girls in their pretty dresses, the boys suited up in tuxedo's, it was too precious for words. Expecially Little Jamie, who was adorable beyond all reason in his tailed jacket and scruffy boyish hair.

Jean, Scott, Ororo, Hank, Logan and Prfessor Xavier stood at a distance. Jean and Scott held hands, remembering their high school dances, and how they had been without one another. Ororo held a camera firmly in her fingers, a broad smile on her face, while she listened to Hank McCoy ramble on about his first school dance, back when he was furless. Logan just grunted, he was obviously their only because the Professor told him to be.

"Alright, we are we missing?" Amara said loudly over the group of teenagers.

"Remy and Rogue."

"Should maybe someone go find them?" Kitty suggested, but an answer came not from the group, but from the top of the stairs.

"No need, petite, we here." The couple walked slowly down, Rogue being assisted by the tall Cajun, gingerly trying to balance her weight between him and the rail. It had been a week since she had descended stairs, and it had probably been about as long since most of the boys in the house had even seen her. She was so different now. Tired, paled, her normally strong eyes were lined with exhaustion. But Remy helped her through it all, picture session included, and soon everyone was off on their own ways, and only they remained in the foyer.

Rogue's eyes followed the van out of the driveway and she smiled, happy in knowing she would not have to endure more of the Kitty Pryde Dance Extravaganza. But then, without any warning, she found herself swept off her feet into Gambit's arms.

"We've got somewhere to be, chere. Remy don' want ye to lose all yer strength before the night even begins."

"What did I ever do without you?" If she only knew.


	10. Feelings

Alright, this is gonna be the last chapter for about two weeks cause I gotta go up north. I'll finish when I get back, promise! We're finally gonna be getting into some action.  
  
Evo= Not mine  
  
Rahne had been staring at her feet all evening, coming to two realizations. One, she hated her feet. Her toes were kind of long and the nails on her pinkies were really ugly. The second? She was doomed, utterly and completely doomed. The night was a disaster from the get go. During pictures Ray wouldn't even stand by her, and then at dinner, even though they sat next to each other, he spent more time heckling the curvy waitress with Roberto. This, in itself, was probably a very bad idea, considering the entire restaurant knew they were of the mutant type, and was already giving them slower-then- molasses service. By the time they had gotten to the gymnasium, the young girl figured all hope would be lost. Though she never really had high hopes for the evening to start with. She watched as the other couples dispersed to the various areas of the dance floor, and wondered to herself whether or not this night would hold any positives for her at all. Kitty and Kurt looked normal enough. Kurt seemed to have a nervous feel about him however, which Rahne could pick up on easily. Roberto was being dragged away by Tabitha, a bit astonished at the girls domineering attitude. Sam and Amara were already engaged in a dance not to far from where Rahne stood, arms crossed about her, waiting for Ray to ask her on the floor. Jubilee sat nearby on a chair, rolling her eyes in disgust that she brought an 8th grader. Jamie glowed ear to ear at being at a high school dance, and tried to make himself look "cool" by hanging out at the punch table. Rahne sighed lightly and stepped over, grabbing herself a cup. "Come on! This is a great song!" A firm hand grabbed at her wrist as a 70's dance beat hit the speakers. Rahne dropped her cup and followed Ray's lead to the floor. But then, he stopped. "Whoa. Bobby was right!" Bobby Drake had just entered the gymnasium with a tall, tanned blonde at his right arm. "She's a fox!"  
  
~*~  
  
Of all the students from the institute, Rogue and Remy were the very last to arrive at the dance, sneaking in well after the fifth song had ended. After a picnic on the grounds, Rogue felt a bit more refreshed, yet still the weariness within her remained. Remy had offered to grab her some bourbon from the staff stash, but she had respectfully declined. She began to notice all the pairs of eyes that fell on the couple. Staring, questioning, wondering. Rogue realized that most of the attention was probably meant for Gambit, the tall, attractive, yet unusual looking man at her side. That little voice inside her made her want to make all those girls jealous, get back at them for all their snide and uncalled for comments over the years. But she couldn't, she couldn't touch him, so a spontaneous kiss would definitely be out of the question. "Need to take a breatha chere?" He squeezed her hand tightly and met her eyes with his. She took a seat beside him off to the side and noticed two blondes staring at her with looks of utter disgust. Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy sat down beside her. Her head spun, throbbing with a pain between her temples, a low, dull pain that made her want to clench close her eyes to make it escape. to sleep. But no, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't let Remy down. He'd done so much for her to be here, and she didn't want to be ungrateful. but her immune system was having other ideas. Sometimes is crossed her mind as to why he was being so kind to her. Was it pity? Love? Well, for one thing, Rogue certainly hoped it wasn't the latter. Loving was something she could never feel right with, and as long as no one loved her, she would have no problem convincing herself of her disdain for the opposite sex. Not that she hated Remy. She hardly knew the real Gambit, but likewise he didn't know much of her past either. But for some reason he took care of her, seeing no problem in sacrificing a little of his time, and bedroom, to the young patient. And this is what puzzled Rogue the most.  
  
She swayed to her feet and began her trek to the floor as a tall blonde swished her way towards the chairs, parting a path through the dancers in her way. Boys turned from their dates and stared, and a confident smile showed that this woman loved the attention. "Remy LeBeau." her low and sultry voice addressed Rogue's dance partner. She looked up into Remy's eyes and found that his were already wide and transfixed on the elegant blonde. Only one word escaped his lips. "Bella." 


	11. Discoveries

Once again, sorry about the delay. My laptop that I was writing on has an issue with the power cable so I had to rewrite the chapter and gah, Annoyance.

Anyways, Remember back a few chapters with Colossus and such? Here is some resolution for ya. Yay for more plot!

Kurt Wagner was pissed. Afterall, from the way things were looking, all his fears were true.

He _was_ being used.

"I go over to get a cup of punch," he thought to himself, "I'm gone for 20 seconds, come back and there she is, all cozy with her ex-boyfriend."

He sighed and slumped further into his cold, metal backed chair. "I must be ze stupidest person alive…" 

"Now why would you say that?"

Kurt nearly jumped in shock when Kitty Pryde sat down beside him, but he failed to answer her, and the only sound heard between them was the slow, drawling music in the air.

"Like, I'm so sorry about that…" Kitty finally said, her voice barely audible over the melody, "Lance just sorta… grabbed me, he just like, doesn't understand that we're over…"

She looked over at Kurt, expecting a response, but he merely nodded. 

"While I'm ugh… on that subject…"

"Ya?" Their eyes finally met but Kitty pulled back, feeling her face grow hot.

"Well, this is sorta weird to say, but, like, all the girls at the mansion think we're… going out."

Kurt was completely taken aback and started to cough on the punch he had been downing.

"It's true though… they're all saying things…" Their eyes met once more, "Are we?"

~*~

Rogue's luck was rotten. Not only was she sick but now her date had been stolen away by some blonde goddess from his past. It just didn't seem fair.

She kept her eyes on the pair, disgruntled at the closeness of their stance. And Rogue wasn't the only one.

"Sucks don't it?" Bobby Drake appeared by her side. "Five minutes in and both of us lose our dates… don't seem right."

Rogue sighed and looked once more at the dancing pair, "She was with you?" Bobby nodded.

"Too good to be true I guess."

"How… how do they know each other?"

"Don't know."

She continued to hold her gaze on the woman called "Bella," until their gazes met… and everything went black.

~*~

Remy LeBeau tried to pull back, but he just couldn't get away, and he was forced into the dance.

"Why are ya here Bella?"

"Ya always thought ya were so smart LeBeau… and ya can't even figure it out." She laughed viciously and drew herself in closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "The little girl wasn't the only spy that night you snuck away…"

His head was swimming. "What are you talking about?"

"Magneto ain't the only one who wants you back." Remy's eyes widened and his entire body went tense. "After you left, he found me… promised me a reward if ah got you back… one ah couldn't refuse…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like a bad dream. "And what would that be?" He asked in a voice of false confidence.

Bella smirked. "You Remy."

He faltered in step, but then regained it, pulling her away. "Ah don't love you…"

"Oh I know that… but you will."

"You can't force me to join you."

She laughed. "Ah figured as much, Magneto too… and then we get to thinkin', why not grab one when we can get two?" Her eyes darted away, then returned to meet his again with a gaze of smoldering triumph. "I've seen you with her…."

A look of shock plastered itself on his face, and words just couldn't appear. Bella's lip curved in an evil smirk. "Let's just say your little girlfriend ain't sick from natural causes…."

Remy's hands placed themselves on the woman's shoulders as he forcefully pushed her to the floor. "You jealous whore…" A crowd started to form around the two, as conflict is often a cause for entertainment. "She never done nothing to you! And now…."

There was a scream, shrill and scared and without a doubt coming from the mouth of Katherine Pryde. 

It was Rogue, collapsed on the floor in a heap of jade fabric, her skin paled and lifeless. Within seconds, she was surrounded by a pack of Xavier students, their eyes wide and fingers trembling, wondering if she was even alive.

Remy elbowed his way through, placing a hand on her wrist, which remained cold and clammy, even through the fabric. "There's a pulse… but barely…" He announced.

A non-mutant girl brave enough to come near the crew offered to call and ambulance, but everyone knew it would be to no avail. Her life was literally being drained from her.

Bella cleared a path through the people, quite pleased with her handiwork. Seems growing up with swamp magic had some advantages. "She's a fighter Remy, I'm surprised she lasted so long… But all fighters have to lose sometime." She held out her hand to him as the other confused mutants looked on. "Join me, love me, or Ah'll make sure she never steps back in the ring again…"

"Ah'll never love you…"

"Well lovin' her wont do no good… She'll be dead."

Remy looked down at the cold body in his arms; her life had been taken from her, as if her own powers had been used against her. And then, without thinking, he kissed her.

Her body came to life as his faded, and in a split second, Rogue's eyes flashed open and Remy fell cold to the floor. But then for everyone, things went black.


	12. Aftershock

Wow, Totally realized this whole dance totally paralleled like, every crumming romantic experience I've had in my life. Gotta love it.

Anyway, Woo. Long chapter!

Evo Aint Mine. Much Hearts.

~*~

For Scott Summers and Jean Grey, it had been an absolutely glorious evening. Free from the 'children,' and with a promise that the instructors would stay out of their way, they had a grand old time. Jean had prepared a quaint little dinner for the two of them for the first time in ages, and they had just settled on the sofa to watch a movie or two…

Then the call came in.

It was Rahne, and she was absolutely frantic.

The connection was shaky at best, and the background was filled by the terrified screams of teenaged children, but the message was clear. Something had happened, something bad.

In a flash, the house was notified, and the roar of the blackbird's engine left a dull hum in the air. Jean and Scott strapped into the passenger seats as Storm and Wolverine lifted the jet off the ground. "So much for a quiet evening at home…"

~*~

Rahne Sinclair stowed her cell-phone in her bag, almost dropping it a time or two in her state of nervousness. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness, not even with her acute canine senses. It was pitch black, no lights, not even illumination from the moon. To her, it seemed like the world's light switch had been flipped off. But, little did Rahne know that it was only the Bayville High Gymnasium that had lost it's power.

Their were windows on the balcony, windows that were taped over for decoration, but no one could see them, no one could even see where the balcony was. It was chaotic, and Rahne could not only hear the upset voices, calling, searching for their separated friends, but she could smell their fear as well.

"Damn mutants," She heard a voice proclaim, "Kelly should've expelled them when he had the chance!" 

Rahne could feel the tension in air grow around her, and the confusion and anger of her fellow teammates continued to build.

"It's not our fault!" Tabitha shouted, the voice unmistakable. She, like the other mutant students, had rushed to Rogue's side when their had been a scream, and now her face glowed from the tiny bombs she held in her hand, the only light in the shaded, cavernous gym. The other mutants caught on quickly, and started to provide illumination in their own ways. Jubilee let out small fireworks toward the ceiling, and Amara lit the decorative candles that sat on the side tables. They knew that using their powers in public like this was frowned upon, but inside they hoped that maybe it would help.

The other students of the school backed away from the mutants, scared and confused. They knew what they were, and had seen them on television, but most had never seen such a display live with their own eyes.

A voice faltered from the front of the huddled crowd. "If it isn't your fault, then how come the only ones missing here are your kind…"

It was true, but none of the young X Men had wanted to say anything. After the initial shock of the black-out, they had discovered Rogue and Gambit to be missing, and, conveniently, Bella as well.

No one had heard their exchange, no one knew who she was, or who she worked for. No one knew that she was the witch behind Rogue's degenerating illness, or even what her real connection to Remy was. But they all knew that she wanted him back, the villainous look on her face and the words she spoke before the darkness attested to that.

And that, the mutants had concluded, was enough motive for her to kidnap the two of them. Though the couldn't figure how she managed, being a woman of her stature.

If was Kurt who had discovered they were gone.

He could picture the scene in the light. Rogue, crumpled on the ground, the thread of her life pulled tight for the cutting. The other mutants, a safe distance away, to afraid to go near. Remy LeBeau, picking her up, kissing her and giving her life again, her green eyes flashing open. Then… nothing.

Everyone was so in shock, so confused from the vast darkness, that it was nearly two minutes before it was discovered that anyone was missing at all.

Jamie remembered it happening, Kurt grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "Vere is mein sweister? Have you seen Rogue?" All five Jamies shook their heads. The gym was searched corner to corner by the little boys, shouting out names with no response.

They were gone.

Kurt crumpled up against the wall in the very spot where Rogue had fallen. He felt so helpless. His sister, his family, was wiped out from under his eyes by a person he didn't even know. How could he find her again if he didn't even know where she was taken.

Kurt Wagner prayed to God that his sister would be able to come back alive.

It seemed like hours had passed in the darkness, when the reality was only fifteen minutes. Roberto came over to announce that a door had been found, but that it was locked.

It seemed shocking to think that it took so long to find a door, but considering the lack of help that the mutant crew was receiving from the confused and bitter students and staff, it was the sad truth.

They were all locked, presumably from the outside. That was no problem for the X-Men with help from Shadowcat, but it was no use. "It's magnetic or something…" She announced.

A plan was proposed to just phase or teleport the students out, but that was rejected. Not only would have the students refuse the help of the "mutie freaks," but it would take hours.

Ray and Jubilee worked on shocking it open, but their wasn't much effect. Tabitha probably could've done the trick, but she had wandered off minutes earlier to who knows where.

"Hey," It was Sam Guthrie, who until then had not spoken a word. "The doors open in right?" He grabbed Kitty by the arm, and she already knew what he was thinking. "Clear the way!"

Seconds later the door came flying off it's hinges and Sam skidded to the ground with a dizzying headache. "Didn't exactly have much room to run from…." He announced. Bobby froze up a napkin and handed it to the boy as an icepack.

"That's school property! How dare you!" The shrill voice of a chaperone bombarded them like a harpy.

"Well it's either that or be stuck here forever!" Roberto shouted back.

"Just a few more minutes and a custodian would've been her to fix it up, there must've been a glitch in the gym circuitry."

"No…" Kitty had returned after wandering off while Sam worked his magic on the door, "Everything is shut down…. Someone must've mangled the generator…"

Not thirty seconds later a psychic blast sent the outside doors flying open, and it was apparent from the outside view of the city that the school had been the only place hit.

While the rest of the team informed the newcomers, Kitty, Kurt and Storm set out to the boiler room, where the sight the beheld was something not all together unexpected.

The schools main circuit box, ripped from the wall and mangled on the ground in hastey, contorted fury.

Magneto.

~*~

The flight back to the mansion in the Blackbird was more crowded then it had ever been. The seating area wasn't overly large and all the students were forced to cram together in their formal wear. Kurt leaned back against the wall, his mind simply overflowing with emotions.

The girls on board were gleefully retelling Jean the story of Remy's kiss and how incredibly romantic it was. Even though they were both currently missing in action.

Kurt scoffed, couldn't they realize he did it to save her life? Though he could've picked an easier way to do it… The idea of that smarmy, flirtatious Cajun and his sister was just wrong to him. Perhaps he was over protective, but that wasn't the point. She was gone now, presumably in the hands of Magneto, possibly even dead. It just hurt his head to think about it.

He glanced over at Kitty who was sitting across the aisle. She met his gaze and gave him a small smile before turning back and talking to Amara.

Kurt and Kitty had never finished their conversation… never figured out where things stood. But now, with the way things had turned out, it looked like they might not for some time.

~*~

Rogue woke up not even knowing how long she had been asleep to begin with. She couldn't remember much at all except falling… then her powers…

She was in a bedroom with a low ceiling and small port hole like windows on two walls. The lights where out, but the sun poured through casting shadow's on the sparse, yet luxurious furniture. 

The bed that she was in was as comfortable as anything she had ever slept on, with one exception. Her wrist and ankles were bound tight.

A large frame filled the doorway, Colossus, only without the metal plating his skin. Rogue had never seen him in such a way. "Vill you join Magneto?" He asked.

"Never." Was the only answer she could truthfully make.

"He guesses as such, you come vith me." He picked her up off the bed in one quick swoop, carrying her frame effortlessly.

"You don't have to do this!" She pleaded, afraid of where she was going and what was going to happen to her. She had never been so alone. "Ah know you don't want to be here… Let me go, Ah'll come back and get you too! Ah Promise!"

"It is not zat easy small one." He hung his head low in defeat. "But I vish it vere… We must go… he waits."


End file.
